Ngulek Cabe
by KagamiHiruki
Summary: Kuroko and friends feat Dangdut momment Koplak deh XD


Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki sensei . . Minjem dulu ya Kurokonyaa XD

Summary : Liat aja deh sendiri XD

Warning : Kalo garing maap bgt ya,Ratingnya T,Mengandung comedy,society life.

.

**Ngulek Cabe**

.

Suara pelan sebuah kaki perlahan-lahan mendekat,melangkah kedalam sebuah dapur yang penuh dengan aroma masakan yang . . .

" Kagami-kun masak apaan ? Nyenget bingits baunya " Sembari mengucek mata Kuroko berbicara.  
( _Oh baru bangun tohh_ )

" Ehh si Oncom ud bangun,Gua lagi numis bawang maap ya ngengat baunya,Eh tolongin gua dong Ngulek Cabe,Hari ini kita makan Terong cabe,enak loh " sembari tetap menumis bawang Kagami berucap.

Sekejap mata kuroko terbelalak dan terlihat ia sedang menahan tawa.

" Nape ketawa2 gitu lu ? udh ceptan ntar bawangnya angus,Ah lama lu " Omel Kagami.

" Beli cabe dimana ? " Pertanyaan datar Kuroko yg mengandung you dont say.

" Beli di Toko Material kemaren pagi,Masih anget ! Ya diabang sayur lah ! Udah sana ngulek " omel Kagami lagi sembari mengecilkan api.

" Kagami-kun di HP mu ada lagu Siti badriah ga ? " lagi-lagi Pertanyaan datar Kuroko yang mengundang rasa heran sekaligus rasa pengen jitak.

" Hah,mana ada gue,mang kenapa ? " sembari memotong terong segar Kagami bertanya.

" Kan lagu baru dia Terong Dicabein pas banget ama masakanlu " ucap Kuroko sembari menahan tawa lagi,Dan Kagami poker face.

" Yah bener deh suka2 lu " balas Kagami dingin. _( Ciee yg nahan tawa wkwk )_

.

.

.

" Wangi bener,lagi pada masak apa ? " tiba2 sebuah suara berat menghampiri seisi dapur.

" Pagi Aomine-kun,Kita lagi masak Terong Cabe,kamu doyan ga ? " tanya Kuroko tetap fokus dengan bawangnya.

" Terong cabe,wah ada tuh lagunya,bentar gua puterin " Serentak Kuroko dan Kagami terhelak dan kaget,Cowo macho macam Ahomine ada lagu Siti Badriah ?!

" Lu . . lu ada lagunya di HP ? Demen dangdut lu ? " tanya Kagami sedikit dengan ekspresi takut.

" Ada kok,gua lumayan suka dangdut,Kenapa ? Masbuloh ?! kalo masbuloh abis masak Kita One On One ! " _waduhh mulai nantang nih Aomine_.

" Ihhh nanya doang keless,sensitip be ge te " ucap Kagami sedikit kesal,lalu mulai memasukan Terong kedalam masakannya.

" _Terong . . terong dicabein . . pasang aksi gaya dewasa . . .Godain cabe beneran . . ._ " sekejap lagu dangdut itu mulai membahana seisi dapur,Kuroko dan Kagami tak kuasa menahan tawa melihat Ahomine goyang kecil didapur.

" UDAH AH ! jadi ga fokus masak,Sorry morry worry ye disini ga nerima dangdutan,udah persis Terong cabe lu,Sono godain cabenya si Momoi,hahahaha " masih dengan wajah memerah Kagami berucap.

" Nah udah mateng euyy,Bangunin anak2 Seirin suru makan " Perintah Kagami ke Kuroko sembari mengatur peralatan makan.

.

= Skip Time =

" Waduhh Terong Cabe,udh kayak judul lagu " komentar Koganei sembari menahan tawa.

" Kalo lu puter lagunya gua suruh lu nge-dunk ala gue 50x " ancam Kagami.

" Ihh gua kaga punya lagunya wekk,mang gua cowo apaan " ( _aseekk_ )

" Udah udah kalo lagi makan ga boleh ngomong ! " tiba-tiba Momoi berucap tegas sembari mengambil nasi di langsung diam.

" Trus bolehnya apa cayank ? 3 " goda Aomine dengan centilnya

" Bolehnya kita joget bangg . . . 3 3 " jawab Momoi tak kalah centil,Seketika barbel melayang ke wajah mereka berdua.

.

= Skip Time =

" Kalian ini,udh SMA masih aja doyan gituan,iyeuhhh,Musik Pop kek,Apa kek,ini Dangdut,yaowloh " komentar Riko sembari mencuci piringnya yg kotor.

" Namanya juga empat el empat ye,ih amit2 mending abis makan gua mau basketan " ucap Kagami sembari beranjak dari kursinya

" HEH mau basket ya ? Lawan gue " suara berat Aomine kembali hadir.

" Ayok ! yg kalah hukumannya piih ya ! "

" Lha,emang hukumannya apa aja ? "

" Goyang Caesar,goyang YKS apa goyang Soimah ! trus gerakannya ga boleh salah,kalo salah dikit aja ulang lagi ! " Perintah Kagami tegas.

" Yaowloh Jahat pake banget pake sih,udh yg normal-normal aja " sembari mengambil bola basket Aomine berucap.

Seketika Kagami terdiam .

" Kenapa gua jadi ikut2an suka gituan ya " lengkap dengan Pokerfacenya,Kagami pergi kelapangan basket.

.

.

Dasar Ghelooo

END


End file.
